Candied Innocence
by ChocolateCarnival
Summary: In a world where the Animal Deities rule the Four Noble Houses; the Noble House of Fertility and Comfort of the Shiba Usagi clan, is about to live up to its inherent name and purpose when their youngest goes into a Seasonal Heat late into the winter this year. Only, there is one thing Shiba Ichigo never knew...that he was a submissive Hare. The first to be born in 500 years. Yaoi.
1. Prologue: Seasonal Springtime in Winter

Hello again my honeys! I'm very early with this update but I'm** not** going to apologize for that, I don't think most of you will mind this though. Anyways I have some good news, this is my **Third Christmas Request List fic **for **Elder Dragon93** and I'm not favouring anyone with these stories and how many chapters they will turn out or if they remain one-shots, I promise.

But this will become a **multi-chapter** fic because I **myself have always** wanted to write a multi-chapter fic surrounding my absolute favourite self-cest pairing and this story is just **too cute** not to do something a little more intricate and loving with it. Besides, the world I constructed around this **AU**, that's mixed with a lot of **Canon** facts, is too complex to post a mere one-shot with. This idea has great potential and I absolutely love it already.

Anyways, **there are some warnings** for this fic, so **please heed them** now before you get too caught up in this. This is a multi-chapter fic centered around the **self-cest pairing:** **Shiba Keiichi (Mugetsu) x Shiba Ichigo**. Keiichi {慧 一 } which means 'wise first son', although Mugetsu will still be called Mugetsu in this fic, but you'll see my reasoning in a moment. This **is twin-cest** as they are siblings, so it's **blatant incest. **

This fic contains**: M/M lemons**, animal ear and tail characters of which we'll have an** Usagi! Ichigo **andan** Usagi!Mugetsu. Meaning they will have rabbit ears and tails. **The **entirety **of the Bleach Plot is goingto be twisted to my will with this**, **so very little is going to have anything to do with the canon facts**. **For now, apart from a little violence and an indulging Isshin, there are no warnings for the prologue. Chapter 1 won't be so kind as there will most likely be a full on** lemon between my main pairing. **

I'm not saying anything more, I don't want to spoil my new story, so please enjoy. This is just the prologue, the establishing of my setting and characters. So I apologize if it's short. Please remember that Chapter 1 will be posted in 5-6 days from now to round this up into a full update.

For now though, please enjoy it. I'll see you at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Prologue: Seasonal Spring In Winter**

Late one weekday afternoon; deep within the midwinter slump that had encompassed the entirety of Seireitei's vast planes, the first snowfall could be seen drifting in lazy white flakes from a partially overcast sky. With the sun's rays slipping through a thin smattering of fluffy clouds, several shafts of haunting golden light snuck inside from a large window that was situated on the side of the Juubantai Taichō's office. Capturing the napping figure of one Shiba Ichigo; the youngest son of Shiba Isshin and one of the two rightful heirs to the Noble House of Fertility and Comfort, in a shimmering light of gold...the young Shinigami seemingly shifted sleepily on the office couch to better get his lay in his lazy afternoon nap. A small moan of pure contentment was spilling past luscious petal pink lips, spiralling into the air around him as the near undetectable noise attracted the attention of the tenth division's current Captain that was gazing at the spread of his paperwork with utter disdain.

Despite the heady dreams that skittered a flush of deep red across a dainty nose, uncertain movement sending bright and messy orange locks tumbling into closed eyes to feather teasingly across pale cheeks and brush against a cushion in an uneven and unkempt length; the purity of his Usagi(1*) inheritance from his father could be seen in a soft, fluffy orange tail that was twitching restlessly at the base of his spine and long rabbit ears that were half drooping atop his head in sensitivity to any form of sound that saturated the air around him. Dressed in a neat black shihakushō with a white lieutenant's badge, inscribed with a daffodil and the traditional number ten, on his left arm; there was also a warm, dark green windflower silk scarf wound loosely around his neck and pitch black waraji settled across white tabi clad feet. Eternally by his side and secured in the white sash of his black hakama, were his twin Zanpactō, Zangetsu. Sealed in their smaller forms than when they were released with the call of the blades' name, they seemed fairly harmless for the incredible power and overwhelming techniques that they held.

The blood red hilts, black hand guards in the shape of a broken square and pitch black sheaths were only the prelude to the two blood red tassels that were secured at the pommel of each of the swords in a reflection to his father's Zanpactō, Engetsu. The wakizashi; the smaller of the two blades, held the form a much calmer spirit than its companion black daitō. But when they were truly released in both Shikai and Bankai, it was said that they became an utterly magnificent display of both awe-inspiring power and unrestrained reiatsu. The young Vice-Captain however, seemed completely oblivious to the world around him as he became consumed by a slumber that was much deeper than it should have been at that time of day. It was odd for him though, but Ichigo had been feeling sick since early that morning. Unbalanced in both his power and not completely in control of his senses, the orangette's uncertainty was starting show with his guard that was dropping from its usual strict presence of enforcement around the lazy Captain that tended to sneak out of his official duty when he wasn't being watched carefully.

In not keeping a strict eye on the elusive and playful Juubantai Taichō that would do _anything_ to get out of doing his paperwork, it was fairly surprising when a spiky black haired Isshin stood from his desk and made his way towards the couch several seconds later in concern instead. Laying a gentle palm against his youngest son's forehead to check for a temperature, the older being sighed softly to himself as his own black rabbit ear bent a little in anxiety when he became aware of the overly sweet scent that was saturating the air around him in a heady push. It was a burning, _needy_, aroma that he was very familiar with...it's implications far too heady to ignore and as he closed chocolate brown eyes in search of the strength to survive what was to come, he realized that he would have to let go of youngest child's soul soon.

The time had finally come, even when he was sure that it was only in its early stages.

It was long overdue, though, and that had concerned Isshin for a long time now. But he easily pushed his undue worries aside for an indulging smile when Ichigo shifted sleepily to lean into his fingertips happily, nuzzling his palm as the older being pulled away at the action and loving brown eyes tracked that the small shudder that raced across flawlessly tanned skin. Isshin chuckled softly with untainted mirth, his white haori fluttering around his form as he bent down to press an affectionate kiss to a tangerine brow that was furrowing deeper now at his touch, even creating a familiar scowl across Ichigo's features in his deep sleep. His little Ichigo was such a late bloomer! Going into his first seasonal heat _months_ after spring was over and in the middle of winter instead. Really now, if anything he should have been glad that his child had been holding his instincts back for so long but the repercussions were not going to end well for _either_ of his two little leverets (2*).

Keiichi, or _Mugetsu_ as his eldest was known by these days because of the incredibly powerful technique of his Zanpactō and having nearly destroyed the entire academy the first day he had awoken Mugetsu, was going to get_ very_ possessive over his little brother after this. Something he already was. The hip length, pitch black haired Shinigami usually hid it well but when it came to things concerning his Ichigo, Mugetsu was _extremely_ protective over his younger twin brother. It was understandable as the two of them had been born as eternal mates; two souls twined irrevocably together for an eternity in the spiritual realm where the Animal Deities ruled the four Noble Houses of the Gotei-13. The beings that were blessed and favoured with overwhelming power by the Reiou since three millennia ago, were still tasked with keeping the Three Worlds of Hueco Mundo, Soul Society and the Human World balanced. And Isshin's two beloved children had been born as the heirs to the Usagi clan after him, possibly the two most powerful of their generation that had been born in Soul Society since the legend of the first Soutaichō.

And they were still considered mere children in the eyes of many of the beings here, he thought with a large grin of pride. They could barely be considered eighteen in Shinigami years and yet, they were already so mature in their strength. It was utterly laughable but Isshin was having a hard time keeping up with either of them, _especially_ Mugetsu. His oldest was a force to be reckoned with when he wasn't calm and collected, and the only being in the world that seemed to be able to ground him in such a state, was Ichigo and vice versa. Brushing warm fingertips against a drooping soft orange rabbit ear affectionately, the black haired Shinigami chuckled softly when it quivered at his touch and Ichigo snuggled into the couch to get away from the unexpected, sensitive caress. He should probably stop, Isshin noted to himself absently. Mugetsu was going to catch his father's dominant scent on his twin and then all hell would break lose, _especially_ with the orangette entering _that_ state through the next week. Ichigo's irresistibly sweet scent was telling enough now as it only seemed to intensify in the atmosphere around him with every second that passed...

'I should probably send you home, Ichigo. You're not going to like entering your seasonal heat here.' Isshin whispered warningly; his mind running through the thousands of possibilities that the rowdy dominant males were going to be tearing though his division walls in search of Ichigo's attention in the next few hours. And dear _god_, should the Sanbantai division catch scent of this...Isshin would be dead in every sense because dealing with the Kitsune clan in Ichimaru Gin and a possessive Mugetsu was a little too much for even his immense power to control. His little one, sweet little Ichigo was the first submissive hare to have been born into the Shiba clan in over five centuries and the orangette still remained oblivious to the wanton attention that he attracted from his potentials. But they were _all_ small fry in consideration to the eternal presence that was beside Ichigo constantly in his twin, Mugetsu.

The black haired father had seen this coming the first time that Mugetsu had protected Ichigo from one of the nobility's cruel children when they were little, had _known_ where this would go even before Ichigo's maturity had started to show a few months ago at Mugetsu's constant affection. Because there would only ever be_ one_ soul that could be mated to his youngest in equal strength. But that didn't matter right now; Isshin had had years to try and get over this but it was still a bit saddening that his little Ichigo wouldn't be so innocent anymore. It's only natural that a father remained protective over his 'daughter' but never let Ichigo hear that, Isshin thought with a snicker of mirth, he would lose his head literally. Ruffling warm fingertips through messy orange locks, the black haired being called out to his beloved son softly.

'Ichi...son...time to wake...Ichigo!' When Isshin received no response to his call at first, chocolate brown eyes absently turned towards the window that looked out over the snow covered training fields of the tenth division for a while to gather himself for what he was about to do. There were a slew of new recruits observing the current spar that was taking place in a fierce clash of sheer skill and flowing movement outside. The beautifully elegant form of the Juubantai Division's second Vice-Captain was sparring with the current third seat furiously, bamboo swords having replaced their Zanpactō but still their deadly dance seemed completely unaffected by the lack of their true strength. Long pitch black locks were cascading sensually down a strong back, brushing against thin hips as it danced wildly in the wind. Pert, pitch black rabbit ears were following his opponent's movement and every shift in the air as a fierce scowl of determination saturated those equally black brows in a mirroring expression that Ichigo displayed most of the time when he was truly angry.

Red pigmented eyes were sharp and focused behind black lashes, Mugetsu's stoic features never once betraying an ounce of his flowing emotions to his opponent as he parried several uncoordinated attacks with relative ease. There was a long dark green scarf like Ichigo's; a gift from the Neko Deity and Kuchiki family head, tied like a hakama sash around his waist with flowing silk as it enveloped his form now in an flutter of their division colours and marked his standing as the official heir to Isshin's position as the Shiba Head. He was the oldest after all, even though Isshin wanted both of his sons to succeed his position one day...officially he knew, there could only be one. But not that it had ever opened a rift of rivalry between the twins. In fact, Isshin was sure that to Ichigo and Keiichi it didn't matter which of the two succeeded and when, as long as they'd be side by side, they'd be happy for an eternity. It was the small shift in movement on the couch though, that dragged the black haired father back to his current task at hand as he sighed deeply and steeled himself for what was to come.

This was probably going to hurt...

'Ichigo! Ichi! IIICHIIGOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL SON!' A howling war cry suddenly resounded through the depths of the Taichō's office, instantly snapping a dazed orange haired Usagi Deity out of his heady afternoon nap with a gasp of surprise just as Ichigo threw up his hand defensively to capture the foot that was heading in the direction of his torso with lightning speed. 'Wake up! My sleepy son! It's time for my LITTLE BUNNY to go home―.' The black haired father was _instantaneously_ silenced by a deadly flying fist however, dazed chocolate brown eyes saturating their fathomless depths with a deadly glare of utter rage. Droopy orange rabbit ears instantly pricked straight up as a downy orange tail twitched restlessly against the base of his spine and Ichigo breathed shakily through the sudden exertion his body had gone through in such a short period of time. He quickly elbowed his father in the side to force the muscular form towards the floor without mercy, pinning him there with a black waraji clad foot that was digging into the older Shinigami's back as Ichigo hissed out his growing anger. He absolutely _hated_ being awoken like that and Ichigo knew that his father was aware of it, which was why he deliberately reached forward to yank at a long black rabbit ear in warning now.

'Just what did you call me, OYAJI (3*)?! I think I heard you wrong, but didn't I say I'd cut off your ears the next time you called me your 'bunny', hmm?' Ichigo purred dangerously low, paying little attention to the pathetic whimpers that rose from the floor now as an exasperated sigh spilled past his lips with a brush of strain. Why did he have to have a father that was so difficult to deal with, and so damn energetic?! It was enough to drain Ichigo of the small contentedness that his unknown dreams had chased across his form as he blinked lazily to get rid of the sleep that was gathered in his eyes. Bringing up his hand to swipe away at the unusual brush of sweat that had gathered across his forehead without his knowledge, the orangette tugged his bottom lip between his teeth in deep thought. It didn't feel right, his body had been out of sync since that morning and it was truly starting to affect him now. Leaving the orange haired Shinigami in a heady sense of entrapment that he needed to escape from to protect himself, he―.

'Daddy yields, Ichigo! Daddy yields! I won't do it again, I promise!' Even when Ichigo knew that was a complete lie and he'd probably do it again come morning, like he _always_ did, he still lifted his grinding foot from his father's back before the orangette fell back onto the couch in near exhaustion. 'You've lost none of your strength. I'm SO proud, my Ichigo!' Rolling vibrant chocolate brown orbs at his father's insane antics, Ichigo leaned his head back against a soft cushion as he rested absent fingertips against Zangetsu's larger daitō in search of comfort. Messy orange bangs were descending into his eyes, feathering across his cheeks to hide the subtle pink that traced across his skin just before he shifted restlessly in his seat to try and calm his erratically racing heart. The 'unsettled' feeling within him only seemed to be getting worse the more time passed, where it even left Ichigo struggling to breathe normally now.

Absent chocolate brown eyes were following his father's form in confusion and sheer surprise however, when Isshin made his way dutifully over to his desk without any prompting from his son's temper after having picked himself up from floor without much effort. That was _odd_; usually by this time of day, Isshin would be sneaking out of the office to go and drink with some of the other captains. But when he settled in his seat and pulled a small stack of papers towards him, Ichigo blinked several times to make sure what he saw was correct and not some dazed hallucination dancing before his blurring vision

'Oi! Dad? Why are you _actually_ working―.'

'You should go home, Ichigo.' Isshin interrupted him suddenly, a deadly serious gaze entering brown eyes that were the same hue as Ichigo's before he picked up his calligraphy brush and turned his attention back to his work. 'You _never_ sleep in the office, Ichigo, and you look pale. So go home and rest, I don't want you to go and wander in the city and exhaust yourself. The cold is most likely only going to worsen your condition. Mugetsu will probably be home in a few hours and you know I'll be out tonight. I'll be telling your brother that I sent you home early however, so don't think he'll allow you to walk outside after that or not lock you up in his room for going out when you were sick. Daddy's just concerned about my little bunny―.' And his infuriating father was back. With a flicker of shunpo, Ichigo abruptly slammed his father's forehead against the top of the desk in reprimand before taking a deep breath to steady the unexpected nausea the small movement had created in the pit of his stomach.

'F-fine! But only if you promise to finish you work. We don't want to fall behind and today's Friday, I don't want to come in here to do your work tomorrow.' Pulling his dark green scarf around his neck more firmly, Ichigo curled his arms around his waist in search of his faded warmth as he shivered softly at a flash of unease that was streaking uncomfortably through his very veins. At his father's infuriating thumbs up though, one black rabbit ear askew as a trickle of blood dripped across his forehead and onto parchment papers, Isshin did not look nearly as convincing as he should have in his promise before the orangette eventually decided to give up and take his leave in any case. Perhaps some proper rest would help him with this, Ichigo thought absently as he incorporated his inherent speed to carry him towards the traditional Shiba mansion that was situated a few kilometres away from the Juubantai offices. It had been a long time after all, since he had felt so out of it and jittery with an unnamed excitement at the same time.

If he wasn't careful, this would probably drive Ichigo a little insane by the time the sun set in a few hours time.

* * *

1* - Usagi – Rabbit

2* - Leverets – Are the name of a baby Hare, even though its only used up until their first year of growth, Isshin still calls his children like that because they are still very young.

3* - Oyaji – Old Man; a very rude way to refer to one's father.

I think that covers all my work, oh wait, Neko means cat and Kitsune means fox. I forgot to add those in, sorry. Anyways, that's it from me! Please enjoy my honeys and remember Chapter 1 will be updated in 5-6 days. Also, I hope you enjoyed **Elder Dragon93**! This is fic is going to be quite fluffy and cute as a contrast to my darker stuff, so I'm enjoying myself far too much with this. Which is probably why the prologue was written so quickly.

For now though, I'm off. Dinner's just about ready and I've been quite sick today so hopefully it won't reflect in my work here today.

Ja Ne

Chocolate Carnival


	2. Chapter 1: Heating Up The Night

Okay, it's done! I apologize that it's so late but I've been sick and life decided to get in the way of finishing this on time but I'm glad that it's finally done now. This is the first chapter of **Candied Innocence**, the **Christmas Request List gift-fic** for **Elder Dragon93**, so this chapter rounds this story into a full 10 000 + word update so I hope that you guys enjoy.

I'm having far too much fun with this fic, this chapter having consumed my life until I just finished it. Anyways, I'm not going to say too much just relist the warnings: This is an **AU** animal ear and tail story **with a lot of canon facts**, it contains **twin-cest** between a **Shiba Keiichi (Mugetsu) x Shiba Ichigo** set pairing, which means it's also **partly self-cest** because Mugetsu is a part of Ichigo's transformations.

This chapter contains an **M/M lime** because I'm saving the lemon for the next chapter as there are some things I need to happen first before I get to that, also this story **will contain M-preg**. If that freaks you out please do not read any further, although it will be a while still before we get to that. Hmm, there will be a lot of **future lemons**, some light bondage but I'll list those warnings more intimately as I get to them.

Okay, I think I covered it all, I'm not going to say much more as I've run out of things to say. I'm too tired to think. Please enjoy my honeys and thank you for those who reviewed this story. It is a multi-chapter fic so you can expect a lot from it. This is still part of my introduction to the characters and so on. But hopefully it will be enjoyable.

I'll see you at the end of the chapter:

* * *

**Chapter 1: Heating Up The Night**

Misty puffs of white air danced coldly past petal pink lips with every uncontrolled exhale that escaped heaving lungs; icy cold winds swirling near constantly against a shivering form as Shiba Ichigo uncertainly made his way through the last few meters that would lead him into the Shiba family mansion. The wintery wind was picking up all around him, ruffling semi-long messy orange locks that descended down the back of his neck to brush the top of his collar before it feathered sensually across flushed cheeks and tumbled into dazed chocolate brown eyes without his notice. Restless orange rabbit ears were once again drooping atop his head. A clear sign that he was feeling ill and distressed as the orangette wound his arms around his waist in order to preserve some of his rapidly fading heat and hopefully to control some of his stuttering breaths.

It seemed that his travels from the Juubantai offices to here were finally catching up to him, bathing Ichigo's entire form in a nauseating sensation that he had never before experienced when using shunpo to get home. In fact, Ichigo had never felt so dizzy and out of sorts from nothing either. Not even when he had been sick and injured throughout the course of his life so far. These ragging sensations were decidedly disconcerting as they saturated trembling limbs and flooded rapidly heating veins with an anxious neediness that the orange haired Shinigami couldn't quite explain; but caused him to shudder near uncontrollably at, at the same time. Leaving Ichigo to sway through several uncoordinated footsteps, chocolate brown eyes cast an absentminded gaze upon the reassuring presence of the large traditional family mansion that was spread out before him now. _Finally_, he had thought that he would never make it back here without losing consciousness along the way.

It was quite difficult to navigate the intricate streets of Seireitei when one's vision was blurred, your centre of balance thrown off with a slow climb of needy, want and you were in full speed shunpo as well. This, Ichigo had only belatedly realized, may not have been such a good idea to try in his unknown state of health. At least he had made it home safely for now, he thought absently. Heaven's knows what his twin, Keiichi, would have done had he collapsed in the falling snow somewhere. But that wasn't really important right now, the orangette should probably go lay down for a bit before these sensations, brewing so deeply and darkly within him, could get any worse. Valiantly willing himself to step past the familiar threshold of his childhood home after several deep breaths to still a series of hitched inhalations; the orange haired Usagi deity was quite startled at the eerie silence that greeted him on the other side of the large double doors.

A restless fluffy orange tail was twitching incessantly against the base of his spine, brushing constantly against the fabric of a black hakama as drooping rabbit ears strained to follow any echo of sound that was _not_ connected to his own stuttering breaths. Instinctively though, Ichigo cast out his senses to search for the servants' reiatsu that should have been present in the home at this time of day. It wasn't too long after that until Ichigo noticed they were on the other side of the mansion and had yet to detect his early return. Well it wasn't that early; there were only about two and half hours left before the division shift officially ended for both Ichigo and Mugetsu at sunset. But this was just as Ichigo needed it to be. He really did not _want_ the staff to start fussing over his obviously pale features and sluggish responses...

So, keeping black waraji clad feet near silent upon polished dark wooden floors; the orange haired Shinigami hastily locked away his rising reiatsu within himself as he made his way past the large tearoom, several guest rooms and twining, twisting hallways that created a complex labyrinth before he finally stopped in front of closed doors that were situated at the back of the home and closer to the private family gardens. There was a large closed fusuma (1*) spread out before him now; painted artfully with a beautiful spring scene that displayed several playful black Wild Hares beneath the falling pink blossoms of sakura trees and a flowing, blue, waterfall. It was the rightful representation of the Animal Deity that his family took after and also spelled the true values of their House; the fertility of the soul and the comfort of abundance in life. This was also the doorway that would lead to the family's private wing, the only one place that the servants were never allowed to enter when one of the family was home to occupy it or when the year reached the heights of springtime.

But Ichigo had never really understood the latter rule that much. Spring had never really held any form of attraction to him; it usually only made his family a little more crazy than they already were. Well, made his father _much_ more insane than he was now. Isshin would become so energetic and restless that he wore out both his sons physically and emotionally by the time the first day of summer arrived and things started to settle down into their normal pace again. Luckily though, Kei-nii was the most collected out of the three of them and rarely showed the changes in his mood to the time and flow of the year. He was also the strongest emotionally and was seldom affected by the changing seasons as Isshin tended to be and Ichigo started to show a little more every year with the coming and going winter. It was very unusual for a Spring Deity to prefer winter but for Ichigo, there was just something a bit more teasing and attractive during a white snowfall than humid heat and blooming flowers...even when it made him seem like the odd one out.

The orangette couldn't be happier that his twin seemed to carry the same preference as him. Ichigo had probably picked it from Mugetsu in the first place, as the older of two influenced a lot in Ichigo's life, but Ichigo didn't really mind that. He was well aware that he harboured a love for his twin that was much more intense and overwhelming than what should be allowed between siblings. But what else could he do? Their souls had always been twined intimately and irrevocably together since their birth, sometimes so tightly wound and closely bound that he himself couldn't always understand the deep feelings encompassing the depths of his very soul. And_ that_, Ichigo was sure, had sculpted this _incessant_ need within him to stay by Keiichi's side forever as a beloved, a mate and a loving brother...

However, with those few straying thoughts came a terrifying sorrow that spread alarmingly throughout his mind now. Causing an uncommon breath of distress to lodge itself painfully in the back of his throat; Ichigo briefly closed chocolate brown orbs to conceal the subtle yearning he could feel sinking into his heart and he struggled through several feeble attempts to bring himself back under control. Damn it! He didn't need to make this worse than it already was! Long orange rabbit ears were already quivering and trembling at his pained thoughts, falling flat against his head as tanned fingertips dug distressingly into the soft black fabric of his hakama and the orangette valiantly attempted to steady his abruptly unbalanced emotions that were threatening to consume his erratically beating heart in icy cold claws of reality. Ichigo had _always_ managed to hide his unrequited love and need for affection so well, expertly masking his happiness and utter bliss whenever Mugetsu was close to him and offered him little brushes of affection. But it was getting difficult to not want more and more and more of his twin's touches and loving attention every single day...

And besides all that, the younger Shiba twin was absolutely terrified that his love would never be returned in the way that he felt it possessing him daily. That alone was an infinitely painful cycle to be caught up in, a guilty cycle that was teeming with shame at his impure thoughts as it became increasingly impossible to survive the emptiness inside of him that only grew into an all consuming fire of needy dependence. Ichigo's very soul was already _crying_ out for something more substantial than the inherent love and closeness that they shared and he did not know _how_ to satiate this growing, _incredible_,_ clawing_ yearning within him anymore. Sometimes the brief embraces that they shared, twining fingertips and chaste kisses to his forehead weren't _nearly_ enough to keep Ichigo from feeling the fracture inside his soul seek to tear itself apart. But he really could not afford to be overwhelmed by these unsettled emotions right now, _not_ in the middle of the hallway where anyone could see the subtle crack in his defences.

Using the immense self control that he had learned over the years by drawing strength from the presence of his two Zanpactō resting by his side, Ichigo quickly shut off his thoughts before they could affect his strained body and mind more than they already were. Just thinking about his older brother, the sweet and gentle Kei-nii that was _always_ by his side and the first to reach out to him when Ichigo got into a depressive slump or felt sick like he was now; was igniting a terrible ache within the pit of his stomach when Ichigo realized Keiichi wasn't there to help calm his unsettled emotions. Something that the orangette loathed himself for now. Since when had he become so dependent on his twin's presence? Could he no longer deal with such ragging emotions and illness on his own? Ichigo was sniffling softly in his climbing distress, shuddering against the sensations of icy cold blood rushing in his veins. He was left gasping in uncertainty however, when that coldness suddenly replaced itself with a ragging heat the instant that he slid open the fusuma doors and stumbled blindly down the darkened hallway in the direction of his room.

'S-shit!' He had _just_ managed to regain some of his coherency, for heaven's sake! But that too was starting to fade away from Ichigo's mind in favour of an unexplained daze that was enveloping still trembling limbs and slyly worked to block off his senses from reality too. Unknowingly though, even when Ichigo was forced to lean against the hallway walls several times to regain his dazed bearings, black waraji clad feet guided the orange haired twin towards the familiar doors of his brother's room instead. Ichigo was barely even paying attention to his surroundings anymore, his vision blackening around the edges as he struggled to draw a proper breath into his resisting lungs and keep his shivering form from sliding to the floor uselessly. It was odd how quickly he felt himself deteriorating now, and even by resting an absent right hand against the red hilted wakizashi by his side, the orange haired Usagi Deity drew very little of the overwhelming strength available from the calmer of his two Zanpactō spirits to help him move forward and stumble past the room's threshold.

Dazed chocolate brown eyes were gazing at the room he now found himself in with dizzying confusion; observing the blurring outline of a large king-sized western style bed that was situated against the far wall; draped neatly in an infinitely soft dark green eiderdown duvet and pitch black silk sheets that displayed an impressive array of feather pillows and soft cushions. This was _definately_ Mugetsu's room, there was no doubt about it as Ichigo preferred a traditional futon that was hidden behind black mesh curtains tumbling from the ceiling as his own nest of comfort. The orangette just couldn't figure out _why_ he had returned here when his room was just across the hall. But it hardly seemed to matter in that moment of time. Ichigo's breath was suddenly rasping painfully in his throat, an abrupt streak of unbearable, _fiery_, anguish echoing achingly through his abdomen that nearly had the dazed orangette doubled over in pain.

_Fuck_! He couldn't even turn around to make his way to his own room! Blunt fingernails were digging desperately against the even surface of a wall as Ichigo rested his temple there absently to collect himself and hopefully to chase away the anguish that was reverberating so powerfully through his heart. It simply wasn't helping him; his mind was trailing off into a blank stretch the instant that a very sensitive nose became aware of an addictive, soothing and powerfully arousing scent that was swirling around this part of the house so irrevocably. A heady curse drifted past petal pink lips, the comforting aroma becoming the only tether to reality that Ichigo could find as it urged him forward to where it was the strongest. Leading him towards the dark green duvet draped bed in several uncertain steps, Ichigo somehow managed to gain a bit of his coherency to move without falling over. He really didn't understand_ what_ was happening anymore but the orange haired Usagi deity desperately wanted to _bathe_ himself in his twin's addicting scent, to _burn_ it into his skin and let it_ mark_ him forever as a mate and a beloved―.

Knowing that it probably wouldn't fade and he was still left shuddering through the pain that sought to tear him apart from the inside out, Ichigo haphazard dragged himself onto the soft mattress after having placed Zangetsu's twin blades upon the sword rack that was beside Keiichi's bed. There was only _one_ way that Ichigo knew of that could still the ragging out of control sensations that his instincts and unstable reiatsu was causing. And that was to return to his 'sealed' form. The form that lessened pain, sealed most of his reiatsu behind a barrier and would allow the orangette a better scope of control over his trembling frame and pained thoughts. Even though it was difficult to execute when distracted to such an extent, Ichigo merely allowed his internal instincts to guide him forward. A dark green windflower silk scarf was spreading sensually around his cross-legged form, rippling evocatively with the fabric of a black shihakushō as a flash of pitch black and blood red reiatsu raced across tanned skin before it spread throughout the room in an instant.

Once the rush of heavy reiatsu dissipated in a flash of black smoke, it left a small pitch black wild hare on the soft comforter of the bed instead. Long black ears, tipped with tufts of soft orange fur, were drooping at his distressed state as a whiskered nose twitched erratically and enveloped Ichigo's fading consciousness in a heady aroma that only seemed to intensify around him in this form. However, even like this, Ichigo was trembling softly in emotional distress. Glassy black eyes gazing at the significantly larger world spread around him as the black hare carefully and slowly hopped his way towards a soft feather pillow where his Onii-san's scent was originating from. It smelt like the burning sparks of fireworks that his family was so well known for, spread around him like the open fields covered in snow and the pure, heady, scent that was left behind on a moonless sky during a summer night. It was all seeking to consume him whole now, even when Ichigo somehow managed to keep himself in control at the moment.

Furry black paws with soft pink pads beneath, were thumping against the feather pillow restlessly for a long while to calm himself; Ichigo eventually settling himself in a small ball atop the softest of the pillows he could find to create a little nest of comfort around him. Kei-nii was probably going to get angry at Ichigo for dragging fur all over his pillows again, but Ichigo couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment. A fluffy black tail, tipped in a tuft of orange fur just like his ears, was twitching less and less as the Usagi deity finally seemed to calm himself and prepared to wait out the streaks of his dizzying pain that was still racing across his soul every now and then.

Even though he was grateful that the intense yearning and brewing, arousing heat was much more subdued and less noticeable than before.

**...**

_'Hmm...Where's your Denka(2*)? I wonder...I sent your Otouto home early, Mu-chan. My little bunny was sick, even sleeping on the couch here so Daddy knew there was something very wrong―.'_ A resounding growl of sheer annoyance could have been heard echoing throughout the very walls of the Juubantai Taichō's office a few tense minutes ago. The eldest Shiba twin's rising anger and frustration at his father's nonchalant response to his very serious question, having shown itself in the overwhelming press of a thick reiatsu that was charged with climbing fury and the resounding echo of a startling noise of warning. Which Isshin seemed to ignore, like he always did, and pressed on with his playful teasing in a loud and boisterous voice that grated irritably on his son's nerves. But luckily for the older Shinigami, the long black haired Mugetsu had been _far_ too concerned with his twin's health to really put his father in his place for referring to Ichigo in the way that only_ he_ was allowed to and teasing him for his well known attachment to his twin.

Isshin was busy playing with fire in those few moments, but Keiichi couldn't really be bothered to notice too much. He had nearly felt his heart shattering with concerned panic at the mere claim that his beloved Ichi-Denka was sick and had to be sent home early that day. His twin was rarely affected by common ailments and the older of the two didn't think Ichigo had been injured on the mission to the Human World which they had taken a few days ago; but knowing the orangette as intimately as he did, his selfless Otouto could easily have hidden that fact from his twin to not make Keiichi worry about him. And it would have made Ichigo's most beloved 'Kei-nii' a neglecting brother if he had failed to notice his twin's pain since that morning. But after all, those few words from his father was all it had taken for the hip-length pitch black haired Shinigami to leave in a flurry of black shihakusho and a dark green, flowing silk sash that fluttered evocatively around his form with every running step of high level shunpo that he managed to take towards their family home.

Mugetsu's sealed form; an elegant pitch black daitō that reached up to a hundred and seventy-five centimetres in the blade alone, was draped securely across his back as a long black chain, suspended from the black hilt's pommel in eighteen and a half chain links, tinkled and swayed erratically with his every move. Its deadly sharp blade was sealed behind a dark green sheath; the large sword bound to his form by a pitch black silk sash that was tied in a large sideways bow across his chest where it eventually became the very epitome of his 'name' these days. Keiichi really did_ not_ like being referred to by the name of his Zanpactō as if it were his own, no matter powerful _he_ was. But it seemed that the name had stuck the day that both he and Ichigo had awoken their Zanpactō at the exact same time. Many did not know, but it had been the combined release of both Zangetsu and Mugetsu that had nearly destroyed the entire Academy. The Shiba twins' overwhelming power seeming to feed off each other and growing in strength the closer they had been standing, _not_ only from 'Mugetsu' as many students, teachers and even captains seemed to think.

However, stopping the trend of being called 'Mugetsu' these days was nearly impossible as it had been going on for over twenty years now, something that Keiichi was getting really tired of as even his own _father_ liked to tease him about it just for the hell of it _despite_ the blackette already being used to it. But such useless thoughts didn't really matter to him in that moment, all which did matter was that Keiichi reached Ichigo's side to help him from his pain and upset instead. His long pitch black locks, shimmering a deep midnight blue under the rising light of the full moon, was tumbling sensually down his back to brush against his hips and spine. _Deliberately_ concealing his distress that was showing in the restless twitches of a fluffy black rabbit tail at the base of his spine, in concern. Long black rabbit ears, perked and strained for any little noise that Ichigo could possibly make should he call out to his twin for help, were standing straight up as the young Juubantai Vice-Captain incorporated his inherent speed and immense self control to carry himself deeper into the depths of his home to where his twin had most likely been waiting for him all afternoon.

It had taken Keiichi less than ten minutes to arrive here; a new record for him as the blackette hadn't even had his Bankai activated. But Keiichi himself couldn't have been more relieved with the results as he instantly cast out a net of his immense power, his instincts searching frantically for his twin's familiar presence as he rushed past the servants awaiting his return without any true form of acknowledgement. The first born Shiba heir was heading straight towards the private family wing, assured that that was where his twin's scent was the most prominent and a familiar reiatsu, even though remaining a little distant and sealed off, was easily detectable to his trained senses. Keiichi's sweet Ichigo, the little brother that he had been born to protect and love since their birth on the fifteenth of July over a hundred human years ago, was definately distressed...he could clearly _feel_ it through the close link that their souls shared and that in turn, was upsetting him as well.

He wanted nothing more to protect his beloved from the cruelty that was present in the world. To shield his twin from his pain and emotional upset that had been affecting him more and more as of late; where the older of the two had actually noticed something a little off in his brother's behaviour that morning. Ichigo's bright orange rabbit ears had been a little less responsive than usual and his cheeks had both been sickly pale and flushing red at the same time. Something that Keiichi had never seen before. But the elder Usagi deity had merely brushed it aside as a night without enough rest as the dark circles, drawn rather attractively beneath dazed chocolate brown eyes, had been telling enough to Ichigo's restlessness. Now, he could only curse himself for his own stupidity; _knowing_ that he had blatantly ignored Ichigo's upset when he should have noticed it right away. Ugh...but he could admonish himself for it as much as he liked later, Keiichi reminded himself harshly. He _really_ needed to find his twin and after having peeked into Ichigo's room to no avail, searched the hallways and onsen baths briefly, there was only _one_ place left where the elusive orangette could be.

'Ichigo! Denka? Are you here? Ichi-go?!' Keiichi called out with rising concern, elegant fingertips sliding open the familiar shoji door that led into his room as red pigmented eyes scanned the large space for any indication to his brother's presence. Looking specifically for the familiar sprawl of semi-long orange locks that could identify Ichigo clearly, he was disappointed to come up empty handed. He could see Zangetsu's twin forms resting in his sword rack, smell the intense sweetness and overpowering needy aroma that he had been noting around Ichigo since early that morning as it flooded the depths of the room in itself with a deep longing...but still there was no sign of Ichigo. Even when there was clear evidence of disturbed bed sheets. With a soft sigh exasperation and well practised steps, Keiichi shut the door behind him softly as he pulled his Zanpactō's reassuring weight from his back decisively. Long black locks were swaying evocatively with his every step, the black haired Shinigami having a need to put the weight of his soul companion where it belonged, beside his bed, for the night.

Sharp red eyes never gave up their frantic search however, observing his room closely for any movement as the older being made his way towards the large western style bed where Ichigo's scent was definately the strongest. Black rabbit ears were quivering slightly in concern, turning to the side as they detected a small shuffle of sheets and tiny, notable, movement in the corner of his eye that instantly captured Keiichi's sole attention. Just there, curled up in a small ball atop his favourite pillow, was a small black wild hare. Long black ears were drooping atop a small head in notable distress, a small form trembling near constantly as a fluffy orange-tipped tail twitched restlessly at his approaching but recognizable presence. Glassy black eyes were gazing up at Keiichi dazedly, a small black whiskered nose twitching softly as those seemingly heavy ears tried to perk up at his presence but failed miserably. It was an absolutely pitiful sight, instantly tugging a soft noise of sheer concern from Keiichi's lips as he slowly settled himself on top of the warm comforter as to not scare the small creature away.

When Ichigo showed no form of startled reaction at his approaching movements at first, Mugetsu leaned forward attentively to brush tender fingertips through the thick black fur that was settled across a curled spine to calm Ichigo's noticeable tremors. The small 'sealed' form seemed to be leaning into his touch contentedly though, causing a sorrowful smile to tug at pale lips unbidden of his permission as Keiichi breathed a stuttering breath of unsettled emotion. It had been _years_ since he had seen Ichigo return to this form when he was truly distressed, the form that his orange haired twin had lived in for nearly three whole years after their mother had died at the hands of a traitor doing experiments on Shinigami souls. They themselves had only been nine years old in Shinigami years at the time, a time where Ichigo had been so overwhelmed with guilt and grief that he had to seal himself off from the world to protect his life. And it saddened the older twin to see it now, because the both of them had suffered unbearable sorrow during that time and Keiichi knew intimately that there was absolutely _nothing_ he could do until Ichigo himself decided to come out of it.

No matter _how_ much the blackette hated seeing his twin affected by his own distress so much.

'Oh, Ichigo...' Keiichi called sorrowfully, his soothing baritone lilting softly with untainted concern as he rested his head against a soft feather pillow and called the small black hare towards him with beckoning fingertips. 'Come here, Denka. What's wrong Ichigo? Are you hurt?' Keiichi asked concernedly; a firm but gentle palm helping the small creature to settle itself against his chest when the sealed Ichigo hopped away from his soft nest of comfort and rushed towards him in uncertain and dizzy movements. The long black haired Shinigami sighed softly in relief when a the small hare seemed to lean into his petting fingers eagerly, scenting his fingertips quite happily when Mugetsu brushed his hand against a tiny head soothingly. Long pitch black locks were spilling over his shoulders haphazardly the instant that he leaned up on one elbow, providing a small nest of silky texture for his twin's sealed form as the black hare seemed to drag himself beneath long black strands rather playfully, scenting them, even rolling in their softness for several long moments before Ichigo rubbed a soft, dry nose against his black haired counterpart's cheek when he crept closer in search of his Mugetsu's all encompassing warmth.

Nuzzling a palm distressingly when Keiichi laid his hand across drooping black ears in concern; tracing tufts of orange fur teasingly, Ichigo seemed to be slowly but surely relaxing into his Onii-san's presence the more pronounced it became to his consciousness. His detectable tremors though, which Keiichi could feel now that Ichigo was curling up to his chest comfortingly, forced a pale bottom lip between tugging teeth thoughtfully before Mugetsu pressed a small kiss to a twitching nose several seconds later to calm it. The small hare jerked back at the unexpected touch in fright but did not pull away completely, those glassy black orbs closing lazily as the older of the two curled his hand around a small body and brushed his fingertips through a twitching tail slyly. His actions inadvertently causing Ichigo to melt into the sheets with pure bliss, leaning into him as drooping black ears perked a bit at his brother's soothing humming.

'Hmm, you're quite affectionate like this, Denka but you should turn back.' Keiichi cautioned softly, patiently waiting for his beloved Ichigo to tell him what was wrong even when the orangette remained stubbornly silent...despite the Usagi deity having the ability to speak human tongue in this form. Ichigo's black haired doppelganger and the very counterpart to his twin's soul, was constantly allowing his familiar and powerful reiatsu to spill into the room in comfort. Its rising presence seeming to settle the younger twin's anxiety and upset bit by bit as the small hare eventually showed his joy when he nuzzled the side of Mugetsu's neck quite happily and tugged a lilting chuckle from the older of the twin's lips several seconds later. After a long while spent in deep silence however, where Keiichi merely allowed Ichigo to take strength from their close proximity without saying anything, the older being suddenly pulled himself to sit up whilst cradling the small animal close to his chest.

'_Come_ now, Denka. Out you get, I don't want you to catch a cold because you are in such a small form tonight. It is quite chilly in this room if you're not beneath the covers. Let me see what's wrong, Ichigo, maybe I can help you. I really don't like seeing you so upset.' Keiichi noted concernedly, ruffling his fingertips through the thicker fur of Ichigo's winter coat when the small rabbit turned on his side the instant that Mugetsu placed him in his lap. Displaying a sprawl of white fur that decorated a small stomach and pink pawed feet that pressed restlessly against his thigh when he caressed an infinitely warm stomach tenderly, the blackette could see those intelligent black eyes looking away from him quite guiltily. Seeking to hide Ichigo's internal pain from his twin's knowing gaze soon after the older being retaliated his words by causing the sealed rabbit form to shudder when he brushed the pad of his thumb against the pink pads beneath Ichigo's paws softly.

'Oh my, would you look at that. You still haven't lost your biggest weakness in this form, Ichigo. I'm going to tease this spot right here until you come out.' Mugetsu noted playfully, emphasising his threat by running tickling fingertips across a quivering stomach and tracing restless pink paws over and over again until the small hare was shivering against him and huffing in his climbing bliss. Keiichi knew he was being very mean at the moment, but this was something that he _had_ to do to help his beloved Denka. The small hare seemed to be having far too much fun when he looked so distressed in this state, even rolling himself through a splay of his twin's black hair again when Keiichi put him down for a moment to give him time to rest. But when Mugetsu picked him up several seconds later, pressed a kiss to his nose and nibbled on a drooping orange tipped ear gently, there was a notable change in the energy swirling around Ichigo's sealed form.

'Ah! S-Shit! S-stop it K-Kei-nii! Kei-nii! _Yame_ te (3*)!' Ichigo called out despairingly, a sudden flood of overwhelming reiatsu breaking free from its restrictive barrier as it nearly overwhelmed the older of the two brother's when it pressed so powerfully against his own rising power. In fact it even pushed the hip-length black haired Shinigami flat onto his back; red pigmented eyes widening in sheer surprise as Mugetsu sprawled out on the sheets and he was left shivering near uncontrollably when a flash of black smoke exploded throughout the air of his room in a powerful brush of Ichigo's addicting scent. Keiichi was left gasping in surprise at the sudden heavier weight that tumbled into his lap unexpectedly, forcing him to balance himself on his elbows as a dazed state of being seemed to settle over his entire mind with the surprisingly arousing position that they now found themselves in.

Knowing fingertips instantly shot upwards to curl around Ichigo's upper arm, brushing against a Vice-Captain's badge briefly to steady his brother's swaying form as the newly revealed Usagi deity's body was pronounced by the dazed chocolate brown eyes that were gazing up at Keiichi from beneath a beautiful sprawl of semi-long messy orange locks that feathered across pinked cheeks and lush petal pink lips that parted in a series of rushing breaths. Tickling Keiichi's cheeks with every exhale, the black haired twin shuddered deeply when Ichigo had somehow managed to straddle his propped up thigh intimately and was leaning against his reclining form to keep his balance. Those semi-long orange locks were shifting sensually as Ichigo tilted his head to the side curiously, chocolate brown eyes falling half-mast in seeming pleasure when a low whine of utter desire seemed to curl in the air around them out of nowhere.

Chasing an erratic beating heart up in a racing rhythm by the mere echoing sound alone, Mugetsu blinked several times through the unknown fog that was beginning to saturate his limbs and sought to break down his overwhelming self control that usually kept him back from wanting to possess Ichigo's soul in more ways than one. He was breathing heavily in abrupt strain, reaching up a tender palm to cup a flushed cheek as those long drooping rabbit ears suddenly perked straight up in a rush of his twin's bliss. Ichigo leaning into his touch shyly, even bringing up his own hand to lay it over Keiichi's as the orangette shivered pleasurably against the tender caress.

'Nii-chan...I―.'

'Ichigo...' Keiichi called breathlessly, his entire being overwhelmed by a flooding sweet scent that was wreaking havoc with his thoughts and reactions. Beautiful, Ichigo was absolutely beautiful...so erotically sensual in that single moment that the older being felt his heart twisting painfully his chest. His breath was stalling in his chest abruptly when he noticed a fluffy orange tail twitching restlessly against a black hakama clad spine, practically begging his fingertips to card through its softness as Ichigo's rising breaths of strain seemed to rush into the air with an erotic sound that ate away at Mugetsu's immense self control to bring forth a rushing, overwhelming _need_ he felt shattering his very soul from the inside out...

Oh fuck...

* * *

'K-Kei-nii...I-I think there's something wrong with me...' Ichigo called softly in fright; falling forward without any form of control over his actions as he pressed his forehead against his twin's so that the orange haired Usagi deity could saturate himself in the overly arousing scent that was clinging so powerfully to his brother's form. Lust glazed chocolate brown eyes were sliding shut at the sweet scent; leaving Ichigo in an impossible bind where to him Mugetsu smelt just like chocolate, the open moonless night sky in summer and the barely detectable scent of the fireworks that his family was so well known for. Shit! And those teasing breaths, rushing warmly across Ichigo's cheeks with his twin's every strained exhale, it _all_ came together now to create _the_ most arousing sensations Ichigo could think of as it saturated his already heating blood with the haunting call of a desperate, insatiable _need_. Damn it! Ichigo could barely control himself anymore as he shifted against his twin's propped up thigh, a small moan tugged briefly from between petal pink lips as Ichigo valiantly fought off the overpowering yearning desire to have Keiichi possess him heart and soul...

'Kei-nii...' In those few moments, where Ichigo was still clinging on to some form of dazed coherency, the orangette was starting to really fear his own reactions. Desperately trying to will his body to put some distance between their sensually sprawled forms; Ichigo failed miserably as he twisted his tanned fingertips in the soft eiderdown duvet on either side of Mugetsu's head instead and watched captivated when his windflower silk scarf fell forward to splay across his black haired twin's form rather possessively. Ichigo was panting softly for his faded breath, a slick pink tongue swiping across his lips to wet their sudden dryness as the heated warmth that he had been feeling since earlier, only intensified to unmanageable levels in a wrenching brush of _scorching_ heat. The pain he had also experienced however, had completely faded away the instant that Keiichi had come home. But now it only drenched his heart with a ragging emptiness that just cried out to be filled by the one that was spread out beneath him now.

And in the depths of his very soul, Ichigo knew that there would only ever be one person who could satiate this growing neediness inside of him...

There was no doubt that Ichigo had already felt a lot better when Mugetsu had petted him in his sealed form a few minutes ago, the younger of two even enjoying his twin's lingering touches a little _too_ much as it started to show with the subtle flush that was staining his cheeks red and the small tremor in his skin that was near undetectable to all but himself. In _that_ form Ichigo's instincts had ruled him, spurred on his actions and had eventually forced him to acknowledge that whatever was happening, was tied to the flow of his Usagi inheritance. But he just couldn't understand _why_ he had this overwhelming need within him to bathe himself in his twin's scent over and over again. He had even rolled in Keiichi's hair...curled up as close to him as he could, scenting him over and over again just to sear into his mind that he was not alone in his unsettled emotions as he had felt when the sky outside had gone dark and the first rays of the full moon had filtered in from an open window several hours ago.

But now as Ichigo breathed shakily in uncertain strain; pulling himself away from his twin's close proximity despite the crack of pain and the fracture of despair it opened in his soul, he quickly turned his head to side to allow a sprawl of scruffy orange locks to conceal the first brushes of frustrated and confused tears that were building in the corner of his eyes. He was getting seriously aroused the more he stayed straddling his black haired brother's lap, _deeply_ stimulated by Mugetsu's mere presence...and the orangette didn't know what to do anymore. _Especially_ with the tender, loving gaze that flooded those depthless red pigmented orbs. They were gazing into the very depths of his soul, seeking to consume Ichigo in a passionate _uncontrolled_ fire as the orange haired Shinigami gasped softly when his support was abruptly ripped out from beneath him and his twin's superior strength rolled him onto the soft eiderdown duvet without warning.

Sprawling on his back and left to arch back in surprise when strong fingertips pinned his hands above his head by wrapping firmly around his wrists in a vice like grip, Ichigo's lips parted in a startled yelp as he shivered deeply at the long black locks that tumbled over his twin's shoulders to envelope his form in a spider-web world of sheer captivation and promise. He was struggling for breath, a deep warmth flooding the pit of his stomach as Ichigo lost all control over his body's responses to Mugetsu's enclosing presence. He was eagerly leaning into his brother's hand when a pale palm came to rest against his heart soothingly, parting his kosode to caress the bare flesh of his quivering stomach beneath and left the orangette's mind to freeze over at the impossible intimate touch it created against his soul. A fluffy orange tail was trembling in need against the base of his spine, causing long orange rabbit ears to quiver in uncertainty atop his head as Ichigo's mind was left reeling in utter shock at the near impossible situation he found himself in. Why would Keiichi be touching him so intimately? So erotically as Ichigo threw his head back against the soft comforter when tugging teeth searched for the tip of his ear to nibble on rather harshly.

'Nggh! S-shit Kei-nii?! Kei-nii! What're you doing, I―?!' Ichigo trailed off in the middle of his dazed sentence, lush petal pink lips parting in utter surprise when his twin lent down abruptly to nuzzle his nose right against the sensitive skin of Ichigo's neck. Impatient fingertips skilfully unwinding the long sprawl of a dark green silk scarf from around Ichigo's neck, clearly irritated at its restrictive placement, before Mugetsu dropped it on the floor despite the sheer cry of indignation that left the orangette's throat at the nonchalant action towards the priceless article of clothing. The teasing nose nuzzling his neck near constantly though, was only a shuddering prelude to the slick tongue that soon followed in its path before a rising growl of contentment seemed to spill straight from Keiichi's throat at his twin's taste. A long black rabbit ear, brushing against Ichigo's cheek soothingly, forced the scruffy orange haired Usagi deity to clench his eyes shut at the wailing cry of utter rapture that was tugged from his very lungs the instant that a sharp bite sunk deeply into the side of his neck without warning.

'KEI-NII!' Ichigo cried out deafeningly in surprise; arching back wildly in alarm when the slick slide of something wet trailed against his inner thigh as a response to his twin's unexpected action. He was forced to forget about it though in favour of exposing his neck further, shuddering near uncontrollably at the feeling of a strong thigh slipping intimately between his legs to part them slyly and a heady daze of utter lust that fell over his mind in a fog of rising rapture. Ichigo was moaning deeply in contentment, completely overwhelmed by Keiichi's intensifying reiatsu that was clashing powerfully and overwhelmingly against his own. The feeling of warm fingertips tugging impatiently on the white sash that kept his hakama secured to thin hips; skittered a flush of mortification across the orangette's cheeks before the sash was eventually thrown aside several seconds later. Ichigo didn't know_ what_ was happening anymore! Keiichi wasn't saying anything about his actions either, giving no form of explanation for them as the older being sought to completely drown Ichigo in the press of oncoming bliss.

Lust blown brown eyes were fluttering shut in rapture behind a sprawl of messy orange locks, a litany of pleas pulled from Ichigo's throat as the orangette abruptly wound his arms around the back of his twin's neck to drag them more intimately together when that strong grip loosened around his wrists sympathetically and finally allow him some more freedom to his movements. Ichigo was desperately biting the inside of his cheek though, attempting valiantly to sort through his rationality that was clashing harshly against the flow of events happening around him. But even now, the orangette had no idea why Mugetsu was doing this to him despite his heart that was _so_ content with the pleasure and the sheer ecstasy that his twin's close proximity was gifting him instead. Ichigo simply couldn't form a single coherent word of protest or to question Keiichi's actions anymore, _everything_ was fading away into an overwhelming rapturous daze that left the orange haired Shinigami to shift impatiently against the fingertips that were trailing so teasingly up the inside of his thigh.

Parting his legs instinctively, Ichigo leaned into the touch of his twin's now freed hand that brushed the soft pad of his thumb across parted petal pink lips to memorize the velvety texture and luscious wetness that could be found there. The blackette was leaning forward tenderly soon after that, a warm forehead pressing against Ichigo's intimately as he rubbed their noses together in a playful Eskimo's kiss before sharp red pigmented eyes fell shut to better gather himself from his fast fading control. Forcing several stuttering breaths past his lips as he struggled to say the haunting words that were rushing into his mind from all sides, Keiichi took several deep inhalations to calm himself into a more agreeable state. Biting his bottom lip harshly until he finally managed to snap himself into a more coherent state that Ichigo's overly addictive scent had thrown across his mind, the older of the two Usagi deities sighed softly as a racing shudder traced evocatively down his spine in anticipation.

'Ichigo...my sweet Denka, I'm sorry if you don't like this...but I-I can't control myself anymore. I'm _really_ at my limit. Your _scent_, it's driving me absolutely _insane_. Your reiatsu is teeming with such overwhelming pleasure that I want nothing more than to possess you and your soul completely! You are calling out to me so powerfully...I simply can't―.' Ichigo, barely listening to the words that were spoken in such a rush of strain against his cheek or understanding the implications of their meaning, abruptly cut off Mugetsu when the orangette leaned upwards and boldly slid his parted lips against another pair that were still in the middle of forming a fairly coherent sentence. Ichigo simply _didn't_ care anymore, he was long past the point of no return. The younger Usagi deity even rocking listlessly against the palm that had come to a rest against the inside of his thigh as he felt his entire world grinding to a halt around him when warm lips slid sensually over his and a dominant tongue forced its rapturous way inside his mouth several seconds later. A low moan of sheer enjoyment was spilling from Ichigo's lips, muffling against Keiichi's lips as his entire body sagged into the soft mattress below him and the simple kiss chased away all of his confused thoughts and uncontrolled reactions from before.

Ichigo's mind was breaking to pieces on the inside, his dazed thoughts snuffed out of existence as a heady and overpowering _need_ exploded through the very depths of his soul in an uncontained rush. All the misgivings and fears that he had felt before, were drifting away into the darkness as the caress of a slick tongue rubbed pleasurably against his own; Keiichi even twining their tongues together in beautiful intimate dance that had chocolate brown eyes fluttering half-mast when they collided with a red pigmented pair that were just as blown with lust and needy want as his own. The enclosing and comforting sensation of hip length pitch black locks splaying all around his form, captured Ichigo in a world of climbing bliss when he scraped blunt fingernails against Keiichi's strong back and newly emboldened fingertips tugged at the dark green silk sash that kept his twin's black hakama secured to thin hips. It was only fair, Ichigo thought absently to himself as he pulled the winding material aside; completely surprised mere milliseconds later when teeth bit down against his tongue when the orangette attempted to press his own tongue into his twin's warmth mouth instead.

'K-Kei-nii...please, I w-want more...' Ichigo called out despairingly; fingertips reaching upwards to tug at long black locks to ground himself mere moments after they broke apart for much needed air. A thick string of slick saliva was still connecting their tongues, snapping abruptly when Mugetsu swiped his tongue across his lips as if to drag his Ichigo's taste back into himself before a sly smirk tugged at pale lips and he nodded his consent at his twin's needy whine. Leaving Ichigo without a single word of protest or thought; the orangette shuddered unexpectedly when knowing fingertips slid his loosened hakama down his legs and splayed open a black kosode around his heaving chest. A sly forefinger and thumb coming up to pinch a hardened nipple teasingly as Ichigo gasped noisily at the spark of overwhelming pleasure it created within him.

He was sure that he breaking on the inside, his heart expanding with flowing affection and love that was pouring straight from his twin's soul into his own and Keiichi shattered Ichigo's mind when he brought his hips forward in order to rub their straining erections together intimately. The orangette desperately gripped at the warm comforter below him, throwing his head back in ultimate bliss when streaks of electrical pleasure shot sparks of rising rapture straight through his veins. Ichigo was moaning lowly in need, a fluffy orange tail twitching restlessly against his spine when his mind reeled against the undulating movements and his black haired doppelganger suddenly pulled his twin upwards by his waist and caused the orangette to sprawl erotically into his twin's lap once more.

'Sorry, but it'll feel better this way. Hold onto my shoulders, Denka, and don't forget to breathe. This may feel a little overwhelming.' Keiichi noted slyly against a drooping orange rabbit ear; nibbling at the furry appendage playfully where this time the black haired twin was pleased to note that it was falling flat against Ichigo's head with sheer overwhelming pleasure instead of his distressed state from earlier. Ichigo nodded absently at his brother's caution though, curling elegant tanned fingertips around strong shoulders as he leant his forehead against a warm chest and barely kept back his desperately hitched breath when a warm palm slid their slick arousals together before curling firmly around the both of them in a restrictive but very pleasurable grip. Ichigo was forced to simultaneously throw his head back with a harsh cry of bliss, his entire being shuddering deeply when a free hand reached behind him, slid below the sprawl of his dishevelled kosode to run teasing fingertips through a fluffy orange tail in several tugs of deeply pleasurable sensations.

'Oh god! Kei-nii! M-Mu-chan...please...I-I―.' Ichigo trailed off with a painfully hitched breath, no longer able to keep his cries back as warm lips slid over his to silence him and expert fingertips began to drag an incessant race of climbing rapture against both of their straining cocks. Ichigo was struggling to breathe, his rapid exhales brushing humidly against his twin's cheeks as Ichigo rocked backwards and forwards into the overwhelming caresses and he yielded to the ecstasy that only Keiichi would ever be able to grant him. The orange haired Shinigami simply couldn't _take_ it anymore, the pleasure that had slowly been enveloping him the whole day was rising to a climbing pinnacle and those fingertips tugging against his twitching tail playfully every now and then, was shattering Ichigo's very world as he reached down to join his hand with his twin's. He needed _something_ much more substantial, he knew that as his soul was begging to be filled much more intimately but these sensations on their own was enough to chase dark spot of dizzying black across his vision. Forcing Ichigo to lay his forehead against his twin's when they broke apart for air and several tear of pleasure fell from his hazed chocolate brown eyes.

His brother's name was falling from petal pink lips in chanting cries, Ichigo arching back sharply when a sharp thumbnail pressed deeply into the slit of his erection and skittered an overwhelming rush of pleasured-pain across his entire being. Causing the sensations to reverberate against his heart, Ichigo nuzzled a warm neck instinctively in a deep cry for more. Teeth were biting down harshly, worrying soft skin distractedly as the orangette silenced the litany of cries that had been spilling into the night air from between his own lips. However, the youngest Usagi deity was suddenly forced to wrench himself free when he felt his back bowing in anticipation to the rising bliss that was echoing so hauntingly throughout his scorching hot veins. He barely had enough time to call out his warning to Keiichi, his muscles tensing with echoing rapture as the orangette's entire being shattered into a thousand pieces at his brother's mere command.

Pearly white liquid was colouring his stomach, splattering across the black fabric of his dishevelled kosode that was slipping down his shoulders and a dark flush of deep red coloured pale cheeks as Ichigo's wailing cry of completion signalled the beginning of something that was more overwhelming in need than his twin's constant presence that was already pressed so intimately around him. Ichigo barely flinched at the feeling of his twin's own release colouring his hand; in fact he was revelling in the warm that spilled over their twined hands as Ichigo shuddered near uncontrollably at the sheer white that danced behind closed eyes and his body sagged bonelessly against his twin's supportive form. Ichigo could no longer keep himself upright, the sheer exhaustion from the overpowering release had left him in a dizzying rush of blood that roared deafeningly through his very ears.

The orangette was eternally grateful however when strong arms tugged him against a warm chest before he was helped beneath the warm sheets of a familiar bed. Once more bathing Ichigo's entire form in his twin's overwhelming scent as Ichigo burrowed himself beneath the silky sheets and dazed brown orbs observed Keiichi's retreating form with a light of panic when he headed towards his bedroom door after having settled a black hakama across his hips. But when he returned several minutes later with a cool washcloth, cleaning up the mess they had made, Ichigo guiltily hid his eyes behind a messy sprawl of orange locks when he himself could not help or had thought for a second that Keiichi would abandon him where was. It was painful though, Ichigo noted to himself, because he felt weak...completely overpowered by the still lingering sensations as he shifted beneath the sheets restlessly after Mugetsu had folded their scarves neatly and placed them on the low table by the bed.

As he was now, Mugetsu was an absolutely stunning creature in his controlled strength and elegant movements. Pale skin igniting near silver beneath the rays of the moon as he leant over Ichigo's form to ruffle tender fingertips through messy orange locks affectionately before he crept into the bed beside his twin. Hip length pitch black locks were spilling sensually around their forms, the older of two pulling Ichigo kosode clad form closer to him as he twined their legs together intimately beneath the sheets. His tender fingers, trailing down a straight nose teasingly dragged softly across Ichigo's flushed cheeks before he pressed a lingering kiss of affection there and said nothing against Ichigo trembling form that was shivering against him in broth the unknown climb of his need again and the blissful proximity he had found in his Kei-nii's arms. There was nothin more to be said, Ichigo could barely keep himself from falling into unconsciousness at the delicious aftershocks that were still racing across his form as he pressed his forehead against a warm chest. Revelling in the fingertips tracing his perked rabbit ears thoughtfully every few seconds, even scratching behind them until Ichigo was whimpering against Mugetsu again.

'K-Kei-nii...it's not enough.' Ichigo said softly, hiding his flushing features in his twin's long hair as a dark and aroused flush began to spread across his nose again. 'I-I need more...'

'I know, Ichigo. So do I, but a little later. You're exhausted so just rest for now, I'll give you more, I promise.'

* * *

1* - Fusuma – Is not quite a Shoji door, it is the set of doors that are inside a traditional Japanese home, they are usually painted in beautiful water colour scenes.

2* - Denka – Your highness, Prince, it can be taken either way, I just like the idea of Mugetsu referring to his little brother like that. It seems very endearing and sweet.

3* - Yame te – Stop it

Right, that's all my notes. If I've left anything out I'll come fix it later. For now though, I hope you enjoyed and I'll be very happy if I could receive a little review as a reward. Other than that, I know that the lime was a bit rushed into the story but next chapter I'll be exploring their emotions and actions a lot more.

It's only the beginning my honeys, there's still a lot to come. I'm off, there are some things I still need to do before starting on The Moonless Night for **Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo**. I hope you enjoyed.

Chocolate Carnival


End file.
